My secret crush
by AwesomeTeddyBear
Summary: Every girl has insecurities right? Basically a one-shot about Trucy's feelings for someone. Enjoy :) and please leave a review


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Trucy or her crush. Because her crush is a real person...

**A/N**: Honestly I'm not a fan of song fics but I think this counts as one, actually I'm not sure but there were 3 songs that reflected the situation.

_B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole_, _I'd lie by Taylor Swift _and _Best Friend by Jason Chen_

I'm pretty new to this so I'm Not sure how song fics work...so I'll just type some of the lyrics at the bottom.

Thank you AceFangirl who encouraged me not to give up on writing by reviewing my first story (which was an epic fail)

* * *

Here I am laughing my head off at how funny he is. He always makes me laugh. Its like a special power of his that only works on me. I know it's wrong but I think I like him. I think I fell in love with my best friend. What makes it worse is he has a girlfriend...

Ok, so we're not really best friends but we were pretty close friends. Actually now that I think about it I don't think anyone knows we're even friends.  
He's one of those 'popular' kids at school and I'm one of those girls that had only 2 close friends. We're 2 different people with 2 very similar personalities. People use to see me and think 'oh, it's that magician girl with that funny hat'. He made me feel welcome, we met before I even had any friends. He's the one that made me feel happy and I didn't realise until now. This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends but I have a secret crush on my 'secret' friend.

His initials are JM. He has the cutest laugh ever. He always wears his grey hoodie which I think is really cute. All our classes are the same but JM his girlfriend don't even share a single class together. His amazingly gullible. He's always willing to help me with my tricks (even if they were really crazy). Ironically our lockers are almost next to each other. No matter what he's always able to turn my frown upside down even if he doesn't know I'm sad. We both have a weird obsession over little kittens. We always message each other. We also have the funniest conversations. We know a lot about each other, he knows about all thats happened to me and I know about how his brother that died at the age of 2. He knows my favourite food, my favourite colour, my favourite song, my favourite singer, my favourite movie, where I live and vice versa. Sometimes I think he talks to me more then he talks to his girlfriend... If anyone asked me if I liked him I'd lie

I've never been considered cute or pretty. Nobody's ever complimented be about my looks other then Daddy. I want to be beautiful. I want to be beautiful so that he would see me the way I see him. But she's with him and I'm still hurting. I just want to be in her shoes for a while. I want to be loved my him I want to be his dream come true. But she's the beautiful one. She the one with nice clothes, nice hair, nice eyes, nice everything. I don't know her very well but I've seen her, she too 'high class' to even talk to me but JM doesn't think that. Putting our personalities aside he would choose her over me, but then again he already does.

It's the school holidays now I miss him. I miss him getting caught by the teacher from doing something ridiculous. I miss that look on his face when I tell him an absurd story. I miss that laugh. I've caught up with my other friends but everyone would think its crazy if we met up. He's somewhere far away now, somewhere in Australia. It's like a one sided Romeo and Juliet but one sided love isn't strong enough for a happy ending.

I don't know what would happen if I told him. He might laugh and turn it into a joke, he might ask me out, he might hate me or he might not ever want to see me again. How can I tell him I love him if he is so happy with some other girl. It not a risk I'm taking because love is so unpredictable.

So now I sit here typing up how I feel in as Nickel Samurai fan fiction. Secretly hoping that JM will read this.

* * *

B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole

_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true_

_Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

* * *

Best Friend by Jason Chen

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I dont know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

* * *

I'd lie by Taylor Swift

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

* * *

**A/N**: If you haven't realised by now Trucy is me and JM is my crush in real life.

Sorry, I know it's bad but I typed it up at 3 in the morning.

Please leave a review :)


End file.
